falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Peg
A flashy and growing city of opportunity and chance, The Peg is none the less unstable and shady. A casino town like this attracts a lot of attention, much of it from bad people, but the people of The Peg have weathered both warlords and tyrants in their time, and have faith in the current regime. History The city of Winnipeg was struck with three Neutron warheads during the Great War, which wiped the city clean of all life, but left the majority of the city intact, open to only the elements. After several years however the radiation faded enough to open to life, but most people still avoided the city due to the stories of the radiation. The city would sit untouched by man until 2090 when a group of scavengers entered it. They did not notice the second group to enter the city however, which was an early band of raiders. The scavengers only stayed two days in the city, but had found a small fortune in both money and supplies. When they tried to leave the city is when the trap was sprung. The raiders didn't even announce themselves, they simply started shooting, killing all four before they could draw a weapon. The ambushers recognized the value the city held not only in material wealth, but also due to the legend of it's rad levels. They would base themselves out of the convention centre at the center of town, knowing that even if a posse or militia came after them they would give up before going too far into the city. Between raiding and scavenging they were able to fill several rooms with various supplies, firearms, and money in the three years that they operated. The entire band would be killed in early 2094 however, when they tried to ambush a group of Marauders. After this the city would sit empty, inhabited by only animals and the wind. The streets would again hear the sound of human footsteps in 2164, when two families moved into an old apartment building on the north side of the ruins. They came not only to scavenge but also to set up a trade post with some of the caravans that occasionally travel the roads. When they went back to their town the next spring, and told of not only how low the radiation levels were but also how many untouched buildings they were, others began to trickle in. While some did hunt, they would be for the most part dependent on caravans for food. The caravans would come in the summer, and trade food for salvage, though some did come throughout the year. They would continue to attract people from across the region with stories of salvage they found. They originally settled freely throughout the ruins, but after several disappearances and more than a dozen murders, it was agreed by most people to live closer together. They would within a few blocks of the original trade post, now Snow-Dog Caravan. The murder rate dropped after this, and settlers continued to arrive. They decided to join together formally in 2173, and electing a mayor, constable, and merchant-taxer. The town prospered and expanded for the next two decades before trouble came. 2193: Rule of the gun April 5th 2193 started like any other for the people living in The Peg, sunny, warm and unassuming. Before noon however, the town would burn and many of the people would die when a bloodthirsty raider band attacked. They managed to slip in without warning by bribing a guard the week before, cutting his throat as soon as they were in. Shattering the scattered resistance the locals tried to put together, they soon started to burn the buildings down, lost in the violence. The survivors were enslaved, forced to obey their new rulers or be killed on the spot. The leader of this band was called The Gun, after the mini-gun he wielded. The Gun would often pick one of the townspeople and make them run through the streets as he hunted them for fun. The Gun would rule The Peg by fear and Violence for nine long years, before he to was killed, along with the majority of his band. 2202: The First Rebuilding The town dreaded the return of The Gun and his men for six months, until they were finally convinced he was gone. Many people left then, unable to live there with those memories, while others moved farther into the ruins. Those left began to rebuild their town, tearing down the burnt-out buildings that reminded them of their servitude. They recycled what they could, and used the rubble to construct a full wall around their town. Finally feeling safe, they elected another mayor and constable, and sent word to caravans that the raiders were finally gone. They slowly regained their previous population and made trade connections with several villages as well. Things stayed mainly the same for the next seven years, until the mayor died. 2209:Step right up to vote! The death of the mayor caused another election, which was split between Martin Roberaux, who operated the pub, and Arin Nice, the operator of Snow Dog Caravan. They remained deadlocked for three months, when a traveling merchant came into town. Calling himself Ralph Abberbottom, he initial started to call people over to see his various wares, but got nowhere. Giving up for the day, he rented a room before heading to the pub. There he heard Roberaux give his weekly speech, which failed to impress him. The next day he went the Snow Dog offices, were he attempted to sell his wares, but they too wanted no part of them. Nice glanced at them for a moment, before buying a small music box. Using this opportunity, Abberbottom asked her about being mayor, and wasn't impressed with what she promised either. He stayed three more days before heading out. He was stopped at the gate and asked if he would stay long enough to vote. He was surprised to be able to not being a resident, he was told that he could run if wanted to as well, though no one would vote for him. He wasn't completely sure of this, and set out to win over the townspeople. First he spent the day walking around, observing the town and how it operated. The next day, he rose early and set up in the market, this time to deliver a speech. He explained solutions to problems that he saw, and told folks to yell out ones that they wanted solved. This amused the residents more than anything, though they did remember his name. He campaigned tirelessly for the next two weeks, until he won the next election, by less than five votes. Now mayor, Abberbottom immediately sent out letters and offers to merchants, caravans and anyone else hee could think of with money of resources. He would manage to double the size of the town during his eight year tenure, as well as expanding their trade connections. He would leave the office only when an mercenary band attacked one night, killing both the guards and Abberbottom, taking control of the city. 2217: The Big Move The mercenaries, calling themselves The Hellfires, ordered every to move to the previously unexplored western edge of the ruins. Those who resisted or refused were killed, and the rest quickly got the message to it wasn't a choice. When they had finished their trip, the Hellfires, then split everyone into three groups and told that they were to sleep in one of three hotels from then on. At first there were several attempts at resistance, but the mercenaries killed everyone involved each time, dissuading many revolts. They would leave half of their group to watch their prisoners while the other half worked, never risking a uprising. The Hellfires would rule this new town for six years, before an angry mob lead by Martin Roberaux overwhelmed and killed the mercs overseeing them. Gathering the weapons, Roberaux put three men on the edge of town to run back when the rest of the group came back. Killing the remaining mercenaries in an ambush a week later, the town was again free. 2223: Game Time Now elected mayor without challenge Roberaux encouraged people to move and live where they wished, and helped clear out a new trade post, as well as beginning to map the ruins. Inspecting a building they had reclaimed, the mayor saw a permanent attraction. Trading excess weapons, Roberaux purchased several felt-top gaming tables, along with several simple card tables. Many residents were unsure if they should be opening a casino instead of rebuilding more of the area. He would be proven right within the first six months, when The Villa made its costs back and started turning pure profit. The town benefited as well, as clever wasters cleared out buildings and turned them into hotels and shops. Its population would crest 200 for the first time, in late 2225, with the arrival of a Faro dealer. Roberaux, never one for excess, spent a portion of his earnings hiring several mercenaries, buying extra food as well as seeds. These he planted in a nearby park. The Peg was buried during a week long blizzard in 2231, with several buildings collapsing under the weight. The rubble and dead were recovered the first week of Thaw, but this would be the only event to mar Roberaux's term. Martin Roberaux would pass away in his sleep at the age of 61 in 2236, ending The Peg's first golden age. 2236: Just Another Farm Only two days after the public funeral of the former mayor, the town was again subjugated. The ultimatum came from Yarbor Gurns, a Raider Warlord who had dreams of a kingdom. Backed by thirty battle-hardened Raiders with automatic weapons it was no idle threat. Allowed one hour to discuss their fate, when their representative returned, he wisely bent at the knee for his new ruler. The largest settlement that he had taken so far, Gurns declared that The Peg would be his new capital. He took residence in The Villa, renaming it the Palace and claiming the entire second floor as his own. From his throne which he had transported, 'king' Gurns oversaw his domain and planned new campaigns and creature-hunts. He also surprised many of his new subjects when he continued several of Roberaux' projects. His men along with drafted laborers built up the crude wall around the settlements with metal plates and chunks of stone, finishing the additions in a little over two months. During this time Gurns also assigned men to oversee the expansion of the farm, and set up a watch rotation for it. This activity wasn't from Gurns' heart however, as he was preparing for the great war that would elevate him to King of the North. To this end he also allowed the caravan companies to operate in the town, as long as they paid an one-time fee. Gurns built and planned for the next two years as gamblers once again began to visit The Peg. In 2238 Gurns announced that they were now at war with the Ash-Tear priests, a small cult that lived in a decrepit bus station several days outside town. He then told them that he would leave with his guard when a garrison arrived from his other holdings. This happened four days after his speech, and Gurns lead his men out within the hour. They returned two weeks later with ten less men, but with an assortment of prizes. What they found was the town in open rebellion and his soldiers either prisoners or dead. Incensed at the betrayal of his subjects, Gurns ordered his soldiers to burn their way to The Palace. The streets were soon awash with gunfire and fire, as the rebels were slowly pushed back, despite their preparations. The king managed to retake his casino, where he had all the people inside killed, gleefully shot where they stood by the raiders. Gurns then lead his men on a slaughter, destroying the town he had carefully built up. When they were finished, the people who had managed to survive were brought and made to kneel before Gurns in chains. He told them that they could have lived in the center of a golden empire, but had damned themselves be just another farm. The rubble was cleared out and the town refilled over the next four months, mainly by people kidnapped or forced to move by Gurns' men. The once kind ruler turned into an cold-hearted despot. The citizens were now slaves, watched over day and night sometimes worked work 16 hours straight, at others they held festivals in honor of their overlords that lasted all night with the people banned from being seen after sunrise. The constant fear of death of not only themselves, but also any loved ones they might have kept the population submissive to their fate. The Peg was a ghost of a town for the next six years, few came to the town to trade, and then rarely and for as little time as possible. King Gurns would once again lead his people to war, this time against a village north of the city. He departed with twenty fresh men and returned ten days later to find the town exactly the same, and the people cheering his return. This was due to one ambitious raider, who hoped he might gain favor if he lead a cheering crowd. Unprepared for any festivities, the conqueror silently forgave the people as he and his soldiers marched triumphantly from the gate to The Palace. After this procession, Gurns again began to invest in and build the town. He not only repaired the damage that was left over from his first reclamation, but also began construction of another casino. 2253: The Second Rebuilding 2256: Hardball Government Economy Most of the money in town these days goes through one of the three big casinos, though the smaller establishments get a fair share of traffic in them. Lodging is handled by a variety of motels, tents, rooms, and hotels, with only The Beam offering rooms to its patrons. The offices and warehouse of Yeti Services also sees many caps exchange hands each day. The trails and roads being as dangerous as they are, Yeti is a hybrid of mercenary company and merchant enterprise. They hire out guards, buy, sell and set up buyers with producers for a fee. The black market has flourished in The Peg since the early 2200s, and shows no sign of slowing. Besides the usual assortment of stolen items and various firearms, patrons can also aquire chems, caged animals, slaves, locations of scavenge in addition to marked cards, loaded dice and other such items. The Militia has recently begun to crack down on some of these activites, but many alleys contain another shop. Culture There are three groupa in The Peg, who are divided by culture; Tourists, Old Timers, and scavers "Tourists" refers to the majority of the population, whether they are actual tourists or not. The various gangs and mercenaries are also Tourists, along with the majority of the casinos. That being said, some members of these organizations are Old Timers. It is not a difference of age or time of residence, it is one of outlook and mindset. Experience is valued, but experience itself does not itself make the transition. Indeed, there are Old Timers as young as fifteen. Most Tourists live for the excitment and fast money offered in the town, but many burn out of the near constant nights forever lit by glowing neon, Spot lights and torches. They live close to the casinos, and will only venture outside the walls when absolutely necessary, and any money they do make is just as soon gone. They are almost always armed, even when in the casinos, and spend many nights in a haze of some kind. In contrast, Old Timers prefer slow money, and aren't as reckless about charging into a fight. While they may still have reservations about going into the ruins, they recognize the potential gain to be had. While many Old Timers are armed as well, many carry knives or silenced pistols and will draw them only when needed. Several of the more seasoned gamblers currently residing in The Peg are Old Timers, understanding that you just lose sometimes. It has never been clear exactly what marked a person as a member of one of the groups, but it can be determined in an instant by those experienced in such things. Scavers are those who choose to live deep in the ruins. Volunteers for a hard existence, many who venture forth don't return, and but they have not only a chance for riches, but also for true freedom. Category:Communities Category:Places